WHAT AN IDIOT!
by Kikyo-Hater-Forever
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are the cutest couple in school. What happens when Kikyo, Kagome's cousin moves to Kagome's school. Inuyasha dumps Kagome for Kikyo. And Kagome leaves the city. What happens when she comes back 2 years later...and is thirsty for reven
1. Meet The Couple

Inuyasha and Kagome are the cutest couple in school. What happens when Kikyo, Kagome's cousin moves to Kagome's school. Inuyasha dumps Kagome for Kikyo. And Kagome leaves the city. What happens when she comes back 2 years later...and is thirsty for revenge.(DON'T WORRY KIKYO HATERS THIS WILL END AS A INUKAG FIC!)

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!". Kagome's hand found it's way to her alarm clock. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. And screamed

"WHAT THE F$! IT'S 8:00 ALREADY!?", yelled an irritated Kagome as she went to the bathroom and got out in exactly one minute. She had only half an hour to get to

school. Kagome heard the doorbell ring and she was ready to go. The problem was that it was already 8:25am.

"Hey baby" she heard when she opened the door. It was her boyfriend Inuyasha. "Yo. Can you drive me to school my f&$!& alarm clock rang at 8:00am" she said.

"Sure babe, hope in". Kagome got in the car and the ride was pretty rough. But they made it JUST in time. "Thanks Hun", said Kagome as she blew him a kiss.

"ANYTHING for my angel" Inuyasha blew her a kiss too. Then they both hurried to class as fast as they could. Kagome was VERY beautiful. ALL the boys in school asked

her out but she would refuse. She always says "I'm with Inuyasha". Inuyasha did the same too. Inuyasha was handsome but was a playboy too. Inuyasha quit being a

playboy that much because of Kagome. Kagome had long raven black hair that was a little bit higher than her waist. Her hair was REALLY shiny and it was silky.

She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes ANYONE would fall in love with. Today she was wearing a baby blue top with a white knee length skirt. She had socks on with black

high heels. She was a MARVELOUS sight. She was one of the most prettiest girls in school. The day was going fine for Kagome, she had Inuyasha in ALL of her classes.

It was during the end of the day, that Kagome found out they would be having a new student in their class. 'Cool. Maybe I can make friends with her or him' thought Kagome

as she walked with Inuyasha to his car. When he dropped her off she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and winked. Then she said Bye and raced off to ring the door bell.

'I am the most luckiest guy in the world. To have a sweetie like her as my girlfriend. NO ONE will get in between me and Kagome' Inuyasha thought as he drove home.

But boy was he wrong VERY wrong.

KikyoHaterForever-YES! I know it sucked but it WILL get better! I PROMISE YOU! Please Read and Review! I will update soon!


	2. Moving to London

KikyoHater Forever:THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I'm back to gettin this story back on the rode! BOO YA!

The next day Kagome took the bus to school. And saw a bunch of people crowded around something or SOMEONE(betcha can't guess who it is! NONE OTHER THAN THE BITCH....or umm, sorry Kikyo. lol). Kagome pushed through the crowd and spotted Kikyo laying in Inuyasha's lap while he bent down and kissed her. Kagome's heart shattered into a million peices. Tears welled up into her eyes as she watched the dreadful scene in front of her. "DAMN YOU INUYASHA!!!! MAKING OUT WITH THE NEW GIRL! I HATE YOU! I'M LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK!!!", she said as she ran to the bus driver. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!!"she yelled SOOOOOOO loud that the bus driver immediately stopped the bus.(lol can u imagine how funny that would look) Kagome ran outside the bus, tears making her vision blurry. Kagome ran ALL the way home while Inuyasha ran after her. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! It's not what you think!!!!!!!" he yelled as he caught up with her. It hurt Inuyasha to see Kagome cry.

Kagome angrily turned around. "YOU BASTARD!!! I HATE YOU !I HATE YOU!" she yelled pounding his chest with her fist. Inuyasha didn't flinch.

"Listen Kagome,...I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you. I've chosen Kikyo" Inuyasha said as he turned around. Kagome clenched her fist with her eyes closed. "So you really do hate me huh?" she said in a sad, not angry voice. Inuyasha turned around when he felt a paing of guilt rise inside him. "Kagome, I don't hate you, it's just time for me to move on", he said in a sad voice. Kagome angrily said "FINE!!!!! I'LL MOVE TO A BETTER PLACE!!!! YOU WILL NEVER BE HEARING FROM ME AGAIN!!!" She threw something in his hand and ran away. Inuyasha opened his hand and saw the ring he had given Kagome when they had become an official couple. He felt even more guilty. But he refused to go back and get her. He needed time to think about who to choose.

MEANWHILE

Kagome rushed through her door and ran upstairs to her bed. She thought about how Kikyo ruined her relationship with Inuyasha. 'It's not his fault he ended up with an ugly girl like me(awww poor kaggy!! sniffle) Kikyo is 100x more beautiful than I am. Life will never be the same again. Maybe I should say one final goodbye to him. NOOOOOOOOOO! He was the same dude who ditched our WONDERFUL relationship for a bitch!'. Kagome lifted her head up and noticed that her pillow was all wet with tears. 'Did I really cry that much?' Kagome thought. Kagome realized that she had fallen in love with him. 'NOOOOO! I WILL NOT LOVE HIM. HE IS A TRAITOROUS BEAST!' kAGOME THOUGHT. Finally sleep took over and she fell asleep on her soaked pillow. She had decided. Tommorow she would leave for London.


	3. GOING ON VACATION!

KikyoHaterForever:Thanks for reviewing! Now I'm going to right about what happens 2 years later. This may be a REALLY exciting chapter!

AT KAGOME'S HOUSE 2 YEARS LATER

Kagome sighed as she dug her head into her pillow. 'Why is it? Even after 2 long years I still can't forget about that bastard'. Kagome decided that she would go shopping with her friend Sango. THAT would get Inuyasha off her mind for now. She remembered how she and Sango met and smiled.

FLASHBACK

"Owww! I BUSTED MY FRIGGEN FOOT! SHIT! CRAP! I CAN'T WALK!" Kagome yelled. A woman who's hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her boyfriend walked towards her. She had tripped over a broken tree branch and had fell on some sharp glass. The girl walked up to her.

"My name's Sango. And this is my perverted boyfriend, Miroku. We came here to help you" she said as she ripped her sleeve off and tied it to Kagome's leg to stop the flow of blood. Then she picked Kagome up and drove her to the hospital. There they took some glass out of her skin.

Kagome thanked Sango over and over again and Sango would always tell her to shut up, and that it was ok. On the first day Miroku walked up to her and asked a REALLY stupid question. "My dear Kagome, will you do me the honour of bearing me a child?" he asked. Kagome sweat dropped as Sango beat him up REALLY bad. "Wow Sango, you punch hard for a woman" he said as he went unconsious. Kagome just giggled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Sorry he's such a pervert" she said. "No problem" said Kagome.

END FLASBACK

Ever since that day they ahd been very close friends. Kagome had gotten REALLY beautiful over the 2 years.(Yes, more beautiful than the stunning bitch...Kikyo) Alot of men were eyeing her everytime she went somewhere. Kagome called Sango and asked if she wanted to go shopping with Kagome. Of course she said yes. Kagome hung up and went to go get dressed. Kagome was now in grade 12. She left America(where she used to live) when she was in grade 10(as you know). Kagome put on a dress with the top where the shoulders are cut off. She now had waist length hair and it was straight at the bottom, like Kikyo's.(sorry I have to mention her name. lol) Kagome put some blue eyeshodow on and then some pink lip gloss. She may have been the most beautiful thing on earth.(besides me. lol. just kidding). Kagome put on blue hoopy earings and then grabbed her purse and put her blue sparkly shoes on. She looked TOTTALY hot! Kagome said bye and left in her blue car.

AT THE MALL WITH SANGO

Alot of men were looking Kagome up and down as usual, as she walked with Sango accross the mall. The went to a book store called 'Reliable Books 4 U'(I know it's gay but hey). They were looking for some books on William Shakespere for there essay for school. Kagome walked accross the store and saw alot of people looking at some kind of poster. Kagome pushed through the crowd and read it:

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! There is a contest going on! When you buy a book from this store, you will be given the opportuninty to pick out a ball from a box. The balls are all different colored. Whoever gets the golden ball will win a trip to a REALLY COOL beach for a vacation(we can't tell you where it is! It's a surprise). You will be allowed to take 2 of your friends and your whole family with you! GOOD LUCK!

"We should enter Sango" Kagome said. Sango agreed and they bought a book and went to the cashier. And of course, the cashier was staring at Kagome.(duh!) "We'd like to buy this book" she said. The cashier nodded and scanned the price tags, not taking his eyes of Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes 'BOYS!' she thought. The cashier handed their books to them and they walked over to grab a ball. Sango went first, and she got a green ball. "SHIT!" she said as she handed the ball to the man who was closely paying attention to Kagome as she picked hers. And Kagome picks...(DRUM ROLL)......THE GOLDEN BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everybody clapped. And Kagome took a bow while all the men drooled.

"SANGO!!!! WE WON!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled and hugged Sango.

THE NEXT DAY

"Kagome! Hurry Up!" Kagome's mom yelled. Today was the day the were going on vacation. "COMING!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the steps with her load. Kagome had to pick up Sango and Miroku too. After she did she drove them all to the airport and pretty soon they were sitting in an airplane. A lady was walking accross the plane giving them food when Kagome asked "Umm, excuse me where exactly are we going?". "I'm sorry Miss, but it's a surprise. When you get there you will find out" she said. "Okay. Thanks" Kagome said. 'I bet it will be in a place I have NEVER been to before. And with that she fell asleep. But little did she know they were headed to America.

KikyoHaterForever:How was it!? Did you like it? Did you hate it? PLEAAAAAAASE read and review!


	4. First Meeting after 2 years

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:Thanks Again for reveiwing! Do you guys really think its cool? THANKS DUDES! I OWE YOU ONE!**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo IN THE AIRPLANE OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!", yelled the dude on the speaker. "We will be landing in 10 minutes. Just to let you know". Kagome yawned and got up to use the bathroom. When she got in, she took her red lipstick out and put it on. Then she brushed her hair and put some eyeshodow on. She looked beautiful as usual. She got out in 3 minutes. When she passed by she heard some guys whistle at her and say "Hey babe". Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "What did you call me?", she asked as she walked up to the guy. "We said Hi BABE", one of them said. Kagome walked up and punched him REALLY HARD(you know what i mean by that) in the face. His whole face was covered in blood. "YOU BITCH!" he sneered as he lunged at her, but she easily dodged it. Kagome raised her eyebrow at the other two as they quivered in fear. "I'll give you guys a chance to run" she said, but they were already gone. 'IDIOT'S. What a waste of time. I wasted 3 minutes', she thought as she walked back to her seat.(Note to self, DO NOT GET IN FIGHT WITH KAGOME IN AN AIRPLANE GOING TO AMERICA. lol) She has gotten REALLY strong. She isn't the same weak Kagome anymore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE OoOoOoOoOoOo**

'She's never coming back', Inuyasha thought as he lay in bed in his hotel. His room number was 479 He had finally realized how much he had hurt Kagome, and he REALLY wanted her back. Inuyasha sighed. Inuyasha had felt terrible of what he did to Kagome. Inuyasha had decided he wanted to be with Kikyo more than Kagome 2 years ago. At first they had a GREAT time, but Inuyasha felt there was something missing. He still hadn't found out. Kikyo started doing drugs and got involved with Naraku. She cheated on Inuyasha. She chose Naraku over him. Inuyasha decided to break up with her too, and she didn't seem to care much. Now Inuyasha didn't have a girlfriend at all. Even though ALL the girls asked him out he would always turn them down. But he was still a playboy because he always dated the pretty ones, and then dumped them after 3 days.(he wouldn't wanna dump a pretty, no not pretty, BEAUTIFUL girl I know...can you guess who it is? lol) Inuyasha heard the phone ring. He walked over and picked it up. "Hello?". The voice said "Yo Inu, wanna go to the airport and mess around?". It was Inuyasha's pal Travis. "Sure, I'll meet you there at 5:00pm". It was 4:40pm right now. Inuyasha got changed and got in his car.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo IN THE AIRPLANE OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Passengers, we will be arriving at your surprise destination in 3 minutes. It is currently 4:57pm right now. And your surprise destination is...AMERICA". said the pilot. After Kagome heard America, the glass she was drinking from dropped out of her hand and shattered into a billion peices. Everybody stared blankly at Kagome as she stomped over to her mom angrily. "MOM!!! They always tell the winner's parents the distinaton but they have to promise not to tell. But this is IMPORTANT! You-Know-Who IS GOING TO BE THERE!" she yelled like she had never yelled before. Kagome's mom sighed. "Honey, I already booked a room in a hotel by your old school. You will be attending that school for the next year. Our room number is 478". Kagome screamed and pulled her hair in frusteration. Then she realized she was messing it up and went to the bathroom to comb it. 'This isn't fair. I'll eventually run into that bastard and God knows what'll happen'. Kagome got out just as the pilot said "We have arrived at our destination. Please get off the plane". Kagome sighed and picked her luggage up and walked out of the plane with her family and Sango and Miroku. After Kagome walked out she sat down on a chair. 'PARENTS SUCK!' she thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo IN THE AIRPORT OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha walked into the airport and heard an announcement that alarmed him:"Kagome Higurashi, please come to section C please Kagome Higurashi, please come to section C". Inuyasha immediately left Travis, and ran to Section C. 'Kagome' he thought as he made his way to section C. When he got there there was a crowd around something. Inuyasha jumped over and his jaw dropped all the way to the ground(litteraly). He landed in front of the most beautifulest woman he had ever seen in his whole, entire life. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" he asked angrily. "WELL DAAAA!...Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she realized who it was. "KAGOME YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked over to her, and it seemed like he was about to hit her. Everyone gasped. But Inuyasha walked over, grabbed Kagome, and pulled her to him, for their first hug after 2 years. Kagome struggled out of his grasp, but he held on tightly. "YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO NOW!!!!" she yelled as she managed to get herself out of his strong grasp. 'She's gotten even more beautiful than Kikyo. She's the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life' he thought. "Kagome...I Love you". Kagome walked over and kicked him in the stomach. "NO YOU DON'T! YOU CHOSE KIKYO OVER ME! I HATE YOU" she said as she turned around, and started to walk off, but something caught her wrist and hurled her to the ground. Something was on top of her and pinning her hands over her head so she couldn't move. And that SOMETHING was Inuyasha. "Kagome, I really do love you" he said and then he leaned down and kissed her. All the people that were watching said "AWWWW". Kagome tried moving her head away but his lips ended up on her neck. Kagome admitted to herself that it felt good, but she hated Inuyasha, and she wouldn't let him get the better of her. When the time was right, she kicked him in the not-so-appropriate part. Inuyasha groaned in pain as he rolled over to the left side. This gave Kagome the opportunity to run, and she did. But she didn't know that her hotel room was RIGHT by Inuyasha's.

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:There you go, they meet after 2 years. How was it? Please read and review! I will update soon!**_


	5. Dork In Da House!

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever: Thanks 4 reviewing...AGAIN!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THAT IDIOT!" Kagome yelled as she walked to her hotel room. 'Who does he think he is? Taking advantage over me like that! Although...it did feel kinda nice...WHAT THE HELL? What am I thinking, I HATE HIM!'. Kagome walked over to the kitchen and saw a note. It said:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**Me and Souta along with Miroku and Sango, are going to visit your aunt. We will be staying there for 3 days. There's food in the fridge for you. Have a good time!...Oh, and have fun with Inuyasha!**_

_**------ Love Mom------**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kagome read the last part about having fun with Inuyasha she screamed "I fucking get the fucking point now! She only went there to set me up with that bastard! Well guess what mom, it AIN'T gonna fuckin' happen!".**(Kagome needs a profanity lesson. lol) **After Kagome was done cursing, she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, her breath caught in her throught. It was none other than Inuyasha. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said calmly. Kagome took and step back, and he took a step forward. She kept backing up, and he kept stepping forward. Finally, Kagome felt her back touch the wall. "Fuck", she said under her breath, as Inuyasha walked up to her and pinned her to the wall holding her wrists up. "Kagome, don't ever leave me again, I was so lonely without you" he said. Kagome clenched her teeth and shouted at him on full blast "WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING BITCH, AND LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE!" she yelled. Inuyasha plugged his ears. 'Since when did she start swearing so much. The Kagome I knew never swore that much'. Inuyasha finally shut her up by kissing her on the lips. Kagome stared at him wide-eyed, and tried to push him away again, but he just deepened the kiss. Kagome tried as much as she could, but he was too strong, and each time she struggled, he would deepen the kiss. Kagome finally gave up and let him kiss her, but she refused to kiss him back. A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek when Inuyasha opened his eyes. Inuyasha pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" he asked her. 'Isn't a kiss the thing that every woman wants? Arn't they supposed to enjoy it?' he thought.

"Inuyasha, even though you love me, I can never love you and I never will. Not after what you put me through", she explained softly, as more tears started to fall from her eyes. Inuyasha quickly wiped them away, and pulled her into a hug. Kagome felt so warm and safe in his arms. Like everything was okay. "Kagome, I'm REALLY sorry for what I put you through, I take back EVERYTHING I did to you. Please forgive me. Give me ONE more chance just ONE". Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and debated herself on whether she should give him one more chanche or not. "THE ONLY REASON YOU WANT ME BACK IS BECAUSE OF MY LOOKS! THAT'S THE ONLY DAMN REASON!" she said as she pounded on his chest. "GET OUTTA MY FUCKIN HOTEL ROOM! I don't wanna see your face again! Even if I am all alone in here for THREE days" after Kagome said the part of how she was alone for three days she covered her mouth with her hand. Inuyasha smirked. "Oh so your alone huh?" he asked mentally grinning as he walked toward her. "Your not thinking of **_those_** thoughts are you?", she said as he walked toward her. "What do you think?" he said, his grin getting wider every second. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the last thing Kagome said.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO At Kagome's Aunt's House OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"So that's why I left her alone with him". Kagome's mom had been explaining to her Aunt Kate, why she had left Kagome home alone. She had told her about their relationship. "Inuyasha wants Kagome back, but she is stubbornly refusing to give him a chance". Kagome's mom sighed. "I'm gonna call her right now. Let's hope this conversation stays polite. But as usual, it WAS NOT polite.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED ON THE PHONE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Kagome screamed when Inuyasha jumped on her and pinned her to the bed. 'God save Me' Kagome thought. Inuyasha leaned down, tracing his lips against her neck. Kagome couldn't stop the moan the escaped her lips. Inuyasha smirked. He was about to kiss her neck, when the phone rang. "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT! I HAVE TO ANSWER THE PHONE!" Inuyasha immediately got off her, because he knew it would get ugly if he didn't.

"Hello" said Kagome

"Hi honey, Lis-" Kagome's mom started. But Kagome interuppted her.

"MOM I HATE YOU!!! YOU FUCKING SET ME UP!" she screamed.

'So much for thinking the conversation would stay polite' she thought.

"KAGOME!!! WATCH YOUR LAUNGUAGE YOUNG LADY, OR YOU WILL BE GROUNDED!" her mom yelled.

"GROUNDED, MY ASS!", she yelled back.

"Anyway, you're going shopping for food. We're almost out, take Inuyasha with you or you'll be grounded for a month" said Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome yelled in protest, but her mom had already hung up.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::END OF UNPOLITE CONVERSATION::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Kagome hung up and turned to face Inuyasha. "Listen DORK. My mom is forcing me to go shopping for food with you" she said. Inuyasha smirked. "I Love you too" he said. "Anyways, I'm gonna go get changed", she said, as she started to go into her room. "Mind if I look at you?" Inuyasha asked grinning to himself like a maniac. But he didn't notice the vase flying toward his head. !SMACK!. Kagome giggled and got changed. When she got out Inuyasha was litteraly drooling. Then he whistled and looked her up and down. Kagome rolled her eyes and got into her car. When they were at the store, Alot of men noticed Kagome and whistled. Did I mention Inuyasha beat the shit out of every guy who set his eyes on Kagome? lol.

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:How was it? Plzzzzzzzzzzz read and review!**_


	6. Preperations For School

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:Thanks 4 reviewing! It honestly means alot to me since I'm a newbie. Here's a song dedicated to my brothers:**_

_U-G-LY! You don't got no aliby,_

_You ugly, ya ya, you ugly!_

_T-A-R-D-Y, You a donkey, not a guy,_

_YOU DONKEY! YA YA YOU DONKEY!_

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:How you like it? I made it JUST for them. :D lol.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha you arrogant ass!!!! How could you?!!!", Kagome yelled. They just got home from the worse day ever. "KAGOME!! They weren't keeping their distance! If they got any closer they would have f-" he was interuppted by Kagome. "NO THEY WEREN'T!!!". Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing on how this guys, like 10 of them all asked Kagome out. Kagome was about to say yes, JUST to see how jealous Inuyasha would look, when Inuyasha already beat the shit out of them. Kagome started yelling at him, and he just yelled back. Kagome said her angry goodnight and went to bed because she knew she had school the next day. After Kagome was asleep, Inuyasha sneaked into her room.

And his jaw dropped. Kagome was in a night gown, and looked **_hot_**. 'She is so damn hot man. I have to make her mine sooner or later' he thought as he walked over to her and took her hand is his. Then he took something out of his pocket and placed it around her middle finger. It was the ring he gave her when they became a couple. Inuyasha got a closer look at Kagome, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. 'So Beautiful', he thought as he gently placed his lips on hers. He couldn't help it. Kagome moaned in her sleep. Inuyasha smirked his oh-so-famous smirk and deepened the kiss. Kagome moaned more and wrapped her arms around his neck. "More", she pleaded in her sleep. Inuyasha deepened it more. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha kissing her. She slapped him on the face, when she realized who it was.

"YOU PERVERT! What do you think your doing kissing me in my sleep?!!!!", she yelled. Inuyasha touched his cheek which was red, and smirked. "It's not my fault you moaned in your sleep and wrapped your arms around my neck", he said, smirking. Kagome blushed a deep red.

"I was thinking about someone else. You weren't the one in my dream", she lied. She knew it was really Inuyasha in her sleep, but she didn't want him to know he still had a place in her heart. "Sure", Inuyasha grinned as he went out of her room and said goodnight. Kagome yawned and got herself a glass of water. It was then, when she noticed the ring she hand around her finger. It was the ring Inuyasha gave her when they were a couple. 'I don't need this. I'm not his girlfriend, and I never will be' she thought as she went into the guest room, where Inuyasha was sleeping, and placed the ring bu his alarm clock. Then she went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!!", Kagome yelled as she fixed herself up. She had a pink shirt on, and she had white pants on. She also had pink heart shaped, hoop earings on. She quickly finished putting her pink eyeshodow on. Then she put some pink lipstick on. When she was done, she turned around and saw Inuyasha drooling. Kagome blushed. "You idiot. Hurry up, we're gonna be late for the first day of school", she said as she got into her car and started it. Inuyasha walked in and sat down. " I couldn't help drolling, you looked so hot", he said. Kagome smacked him on the head, before she sped off.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Inuyasha's POV (Point of veiw) OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

I watched Kagome speed off onto the road. Damn, she's one hell of a driver. I watched as she put some music on. She turned it to full blast and started to sing to it.

Can you keep up?,

Baby boy, make me lose my breath,

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath,

Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah),

Can you keep up?,

Baby boy, make me lose my breath,

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath,

Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)

I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to,

Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do,

After I done everything that you asked me,

Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you,

Moved so fast baby now I can't find you,

OOOh,

I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you,

All that talk but it seems like it can't come through,

All them lies like you could satisfy me,

Now I see where believing you got me,

Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me,

Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove,

Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove,

Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim,

Need a lifeguard and I need protection,

So put it on me deep in the right direction,

OOOh,

You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you,

You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue,

Didn't mama teach you to give affection?,

You're the difference of a man and an adolescent,

It ain you boo, so get tha steppin',

If you can't make me say OOO,

Like the beat of this drum,

Why you ask for some and you really want none,

If you can't make me say OOO,

Like the beat of this groove,

You don't have no business in this here's your papers,

Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed.

She sounded COMPLETELY like an angel.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO End Of Inuyasha's POV (Point of veiw) OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Inuyasha, you okay?" Kagome asked me as she waved her hand in front of my face. I finally snapped out of it and looked at her beautiful face. "It's just your voice. It makes me go crazy", Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's true", Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed and drove off.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO AT THE SCHOOL OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the car and looked at their school. It was SOOO big. "It's beautiful", Kagome said. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. "Not as beautiful as you are", he said. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'How many times does she have to do that', Inuyasha thought as they entered the school. All the boys had there eyes on Kagome. There were lots of whispers going on. "She's beautiful", "I wish I were her", "Do you think I should ask her out?", "I'm gonna ask her out", "Not if I do first", "She needs someone handsome like me not you", "I'm more handsome than you", "IDIOTS! She's already with someone". "WHO", they both shouted. "Inuyasha" she said. Kagome was getting uncomfortable with the people. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist, just to make sure nobody would think she was free for the talking. Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear "Play along." Kagome nodded and they walked down the hall to get their Timetables. Then Kagome said "I'm not going to play around as your girlfriend, but i might play along as your friend. **Might**", she said as she walked off. Inuyasha noticed that she didn't have the ring he gave her on...

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:How you like? Please Read and Review!**_


	7. The first Day Of School!

_**Kikyo-Hater-Hater: Thanks for reading an reviewing!! Here are some things about this story:**_

_1) Kikyo will come after our beloved Inuyasha_

_2) Inuyasha hates Kikyo more than anything_

_3) Kagome will eventually forgive Inuyasha_

_4) Naraku will try to get close to Kagome_

_5) Koga will come after Kagome_

_6) Somebody will die at the end of the story_

_7) Naraku's got some er...PLANS to do with Kagome_

_8) Naraku dumps the bitch(Kikyo) for Kagome_

_9) Sesshomaru is after Kagome too(ANOTHER ONE!!?)_

_10) Kikyo will move in next to Inuyasha_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked down the hall to get to her next class, when somebody grabbed her shoulder. "NOW, what do you want?" she asked when she turned to meet amber eyes. It was Inuyasha. "Let me see your time table" he says. Kagome handed it to him, while giving him a look that could kill. Inuyasha's eyes wandered over it, comparing his to Kagome's. After he looked at both, he smirked. "What the hell are you friggen smirking at?" Kagome asked him as she snatched both timetables and compared them. Her eyes went wide. She was in ALL of Inuyasha's classes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she threw his timetable towards him and walked to her first class. Inuyasha just followed her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO IN THE FIRST CLASS OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Kagome walked in her classroom, she spotted her pretty little bitchy cousin at the table. Kikyo noticed Kagome and her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong Kikyo? Missed your cousin?", Kagome asked grinning. Kikyo got up from her seat and got a good look at her. Then she shouted.

"HOW COULD YOU BE MORE PRETTIER THAN ME!? YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN MY REPUTATION OF BEING THE MOST PRETTIEST GIRL IN SCHOOL!!!"Kikyo yelled so loud, that the whole class heard her and looked at her. When they saw Kagome, the boys whistled, and the girls gasped. Kagome grinned again. "Well, I'm so sorry then. It's not **my** fault I'm more prettier than you", she said. Kikyo growled. "NOW YOUR OFFICIALLY THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN SCHOOL!!!!" Kikyo shouted. Kagome rolled her eyes. "So!?" she said and took a seat next to a girl named Nancy. "You are **way **past pretty Kagome", someone said. Kagome turned around to face a red-headed girl. She was pretty, but there were some girls prettier than her. And Kagome was one of them. Kagome smiled. "Thank you. What's your name?" Kagome asked the girl.

"Ayame", she replied. Kagome smiled. "Ayame is a pretty name". "Not as pretty as Kagome", Ayame said back. Kagome giggled a thanks to Ayame and turned to pay attention to the teacher. Kagome spotted Inuyasha sitting next to his stupid friend Travis and whispering something to him. When he did Travis winked at Kagome, and Inuyasha punched him. Kagome giggled, and turned back around. Kagome noticed that alot of boys were looking at her. She could guess why.

"Ok class, I want you to get in partners for an asignment", the science teacher named Mr. Ross said. Every boy immediately went to Kagome's desk and asked her to be partners with her. Kagome was about to reply when Mr. Ross told the boys to go back to their desks, so he could see, why they wanted to be Kagome's partner. And he was in for a **big **surprise. "My, what a beautiful young lady. That is why I have heard that you have been dodging every boy in school lately", he said. Kagome blushed. All of a sudden, the music started and everybody made their way to their next class.

A few guys asked Kagome out, but she said no. The next class she had to go to was P.E. Kagome made her way there and everybody got their own personal gym strip. It was a purple track suit. Except it didn't have the top, so they got white t-shirts that said Shikon High on them.**(That's the schools name)** Kagome put them on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was _beautiful_. She tied her her hair, so it wouldn't get in her face. Every girl admired her. Except for **one**.**(Bet you can't guess who it is. lol) **That's right. Kikyo. Kikyo despised Kagome more than anyone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO IN THE GYM OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome found out that they would be dancing in gym for the next three weeks. The teacher was currently pairing up the girls with the boys.

_**Josh and Tina**_

_**Ben and Carly **_

_**Naraku and Kikyo**_

_**Joe and Julie**_

_**Koga and Ayame**_

_**Sesshommaru and Rin**_

_**Myoga and Rei**_

_**Ken and Kimmy**_

_**Travis and Carol**_

_**Kyle and Brandy**_

_**Jason and Dorothy**_

_**Kai and Jane**_

_**Brandon and Patty**_

_**Inuyasha and Kagome (Inu smirks while Kagome screams)**_

_**Drake and Meagan**_

_**Bret and Pauline**_

_**Ryan and Stephanie**_

_**Josh and Kayla**_

_**Stewart and Amanda**_

_**Jordan and Danielle**_

_**Tyran and Chelsea**_

_**Rylie and Jannete**_

_**Jamayne and Grace**_

_**Christopher and Jackie**_

_**Shawn and Krystal**_

_**Mike and Christina**_

_**David and Jenny**_

_**Eddy and Hailey**_

"These are the pairs you are in. And no, you may not change partners", the gym teacher said. Kagome looked down in defeat. The teacher spoke again. "I'm going to put on some old, slow music from the 1900's on". Everybody groaned. Kagome got up, and marched toward the teacher.

"Listen here teach, US KIDS ARE NOT GOING TO ACCEPT SLOW MUSIC!!!", Kagome yelled. Everybody gasped. Kagome had talked back to the teacher.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!! PLEASE KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND SIT DOWN!!", the teacher yelled. Kagome just stood there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!", Kagome yelled back. Everybody gasped again. There were lots of whispers going on like "She's talking back man". "She's got guts". "She's gonna get it". "She looks hot when she yells". "Wonder what the teachers gonna say". "SHE'S SOOO COOL!!".

"We kids want some freedom here!. We should be aloud to choose any type of music **we **want. All us kids want, rock music, hip hop music, and other types of music. But NOOO. You gym teachers **always **have to choose the boring music. You call this freedom for us? You say this is fair? Some of us don't even **want **to take dance, but we do it anyway. We do it **just **for you. And how do you pay us back? You tell us we'll be dancing to some old, boring, 1900's music. Is this fair for us?", Kagome said. The teacher stayed silent, thinking about what Kagome said. Then she spoke.

"Alright. We will be dancing to the type of music you guys want". Everybody cheered. "WAY TO GO KAGOME!". "SHE'S BEAUTIFUL, AND FEISTY!". "SHE IS THE COOLEST". "WHAT A HOT CHICK MAN!".

Inuyasha was smirking when Kagome had to sit by him because he was her partner. "Nice going Kag", he said. "You really kicked her ass". All the boys said "YEAH MAN! WAITA GO!". Kagome just replied: "It was nothing". Kagome and everyone else was unaware that Naraku's eyes were hovering over Kagome's body hungrily.** (EWWWWW!)**

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever: Find out how gym class goes in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	8. Naraku Is After Her

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:Those of you who think Kagome will date other boys besides Inuyasha, BIG nope for you. And no, she will not fall 4 that friggen bastard(Naraku). She hates his guts. lol.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Chapter 8 OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"WHAT THE FUCK! I'M NOT TOUCHING HIM!!!!", Kagome yelled when the teacher told Kagome to wrap her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha just smirked. "Kagome, **please** don't make this any harder", her teacher, Ms. Evans said as she walked towards Kagome. Kagome backed away. This time, Ms. Evans smirked. "Fine, I'll team you up with....Naraku". Inuyasha growled. 'Naraku...He's trouble. He better stay away from **my** Kagome. She's mine, she just doesn't know it yet...'. Kagome let out a sigh. "Fine, I'd team up with **anyone **besides Naraku". Inuyasha smirked when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha put his hands on her waist and they danced. Kagome was actually enjoying it...until Inuyasha tried to kiss her. She slapped him. He just smirked. Naraku was dancing with Kikyo and Kikyo was looking towards Inuyasha, and Naraku at Kagome. Kikyo walked away from Naraku and wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's neck from behind. "YASHIEEE POOO!"**(Yashie Poo? You have got to be kidding me Kikyo. That's the lamest name I've heard since I was a little toddler. lol)** she said like a little 5 year old. Inuyasha growled at her and Kagome blinked innocently. "Get off me bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he knocked her down. Kagome gasped and went to help her cousin, who growled at her. "Why?", Ms. Bitch(Kikyo) finally asked. "Huh?", was Kagome's reply. "Why do you still care for me after what I did to you?" Kikyo said. Kagome smiled a little. "Because your my cousin. Just because of what you did, doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't help you". Kagome helped Kikyo walk to the changing room, while glaring at Inuyasha, who was glaring at Kikyo, who was glaring at Naraku, who was glaring at Inuyasha.**(That was tough writing it. lol)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO AFTER SCHOOL OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome was walking back to her hotel slowly, when she heard something behing her. Kagome turned around, but there was nothing there. She shrugged and kept walking and sang a song while she was walking. The song reminded her of all the fun times she had with Inuyasha.

I look and stare so deep in your eyes

I touch on you more and more every time

When you leave i'm beggin you not to go

Call your name two, three times in a row

Such a funny thing for me to try to explain

How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame

Yeah, cause i know i don't understand

Just how your love can do what no on else can

Got me lookin so crazy right now

Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now

(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's

Got me lookin so crazy right now

(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's

Got me hoping you save me right now

Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin

Got me lookin so crazy your love

When i talk to my friends so quietly

"who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me

Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress

You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress

It's the way that you know what i thought i knew

It's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you

Yeah, but i still don't understand

Just how your love can do what no one else can

Got me lookin so crazy right now

Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now

(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's

Got me lookin so crazy right now

(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's

Got me hoping you save me right now

Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin

Got me lookin so crazy your love

I'm warmed up now  
Let's go

Young hova

Ya'll know when the flow is loco

Young b and the r-o-c uh oh

O-G, big homie

The one and only

Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony

Soprano the roc handle

Like van Exel

I shake phonies man, you can't get next to

A genuine article, i do not sing tho

I sling though , if anything i bling yo

Star like ringo

War like a green berret

You're crazy bring your whole set

Jay-z in the range

Crazy and deranged

They can't figure him out

They're like ãhey is he insane?ä

Yes sir i'm cut from a different cloth

My texture is the best fur, im chinchilla

I've been ill of the chain smokers

How you think i go the name hova

I've been reala'

The game's over

Fall back young ever since

I made you change over to platinum

The game's been a wrap

One

Got me looking so crazy, my baby

I'm not myself lately

I'm foolish, i don't do this

I've been playing myself

Baby i don't care

Cuz your love got the best of me

And baby you're making a fool of me

You got me sprung and i don't care who sees

Cuz baby you got me so crazy

Got me lookin so crazy right now

Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now

(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your touch)

Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's

Got me hoping you save me right now

Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin

Got me lookin so crazy your love

As Kagome was singing, somebody sneaked behind her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Kagome turned around and saw that it was Naraku. Before she knew it Naraku and pushed her to the ground, and was laying on top of her. She screamed. Naraku shut her up by kissing her. 'EWWWW. This bastard tastes so DISGUSTING! Inuyasha tastes much bet- WHAT THE HELL? Where'd that come from? I have to get away from this bastard'. Kagome kicked and punched as hard as she could but Naraku was stronger. Kagome started to cry silently. She only had one thing in her mind. 'Inuyasha...'.

Right at the que Inuyasha pulled Naraku away from Kagome and beat him up, until he ran home to look at his shity face. Kagome still had tears in her eyes. Before he knew it, she ran up to him and cried into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly, vowing never to let go. "Kagome, what were you thinking walking home alone, if I hadn't come in time he would've...he could've done something innapropriate", Inuyasha said. Kagome finally replied. "I thought you didn't love me". Inuyasha held her closer, gritting his teeth. "What makes you think I hate you? I Love you more than anyone I have ever loved in my life. I'm sorry for hurting you Kagome, I really am. I was a fool to go running to Kikyo. Please Kagome, you've gotta believe me, I truly love you and I will never let anyone harm you". Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Their faces were inching closer. They both closed the gap between them and...

Kissed. This time Kagome was also kissing Inuyasha. Their hair blowing in the wind. While Kikyo was watching them in a bush in disgust.

'I will kill you Kagome. For taking my Yashie-poo away from me. You'll regret doing this'. With that she dissapeared.

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:THEY FINALLY MADE UP!!!!! WOOO HOOO! YIPEEEE!! HURRRAY!!**_


	9. Transformation

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:Sorry I haven't updated fro a LOOOOONG time. I have alot to worry about right now, like a bunch of stupid tests coming up. Well i'm gonna be updating more now. Thanks all these people for reviewing:**_

**_Kagome1015, ILOVEINUS589, inulova4lyfe, sangolover4ever2004, Sieg1308, Kagome-Buyo, FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly, Animelova34, Kei Okaami Kara Mori, Kagome20, Azhura, MoonGirl19, Miko Kitsune Kagome, dbzgtfan2004, lilazninufreak, Pinayazngrl, PisxiePam, ANgel Of Darkness and Death, skiyomi, Linkin Park's Fan, sadako sasaki, zelda-lover, XxDemonic-PrincessxX, Danno123, mariahbaby, Kita the hanyou, S-K-M-R, SweetCherries, and xXlovablekdXx. Hopefully there will be more reviewers!! Thanks! Now lets get it on with the story!!!!_**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Chapter 9 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Inuyasha and Kagome were still kissing, when Kikyo fired an arrow at Kagome. Inuyasha noticed the arrow and pushed her to the ground, and fell on her while he pushed her, the arrow barely missed. Inuyasha growled when Kikyo came out of the bushes. Kagome gasped. 'Kikyo....'. Kikyo fired another arrow at Kagome but Kagome easily dodged it. "KIKYOO!!!! What the fuck are you doing here!?" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. "You would have been better off with me instead of her Inuyasha", she said in a cold voice. It was Inuyasha's turn to narrow his eyes this time. "I realized that I loved Kagome, **she's** **not a bitch like you**" he stretched the bitch part. Kikyo growled. Then she smirked. An **evil** smirk. "Oh, so you decided to get another copy of me, how sweet. You only went to Kagome because she looks like me, and because her beauty is greater than mine. That is the **only **reason, my love". Inuyasha growled, and he stopped when he heard someone sniffling behind him. When he turned around, Kagome was crying her eyes out. Kikyo grinned. 'It's working. Soon I will have Inuyasha **all **to myself', she thought. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome, trying to comfort her. Inuyasha hugged her, but she pushed him away. "Inuyasha, I think Kikyo is right. You came back to me right after you saw how beautiful i was, and 2 years ago you went to Kikyo because of her beauty", Kagome said sadly. "KAGOME!!! Your actually going to give in to this bitch!!!? She's trying to make you hate me, **none **of this is true. Please!! You've got to believe me Kagome! I truly love you!", he said and then he kissed her.

This was making Kikyo, **VERY **jealous.

When he broke the kiss, Kagome wasn't crying anymore, she was actually smiling at him. Inuyasha smiled back and hugged her. Then she whispered something he wanted to hear all this time. "I Love you too Inuyasha". Inuyasha was **so happy**, he thought he was the happiest man alive. Then he turned his head back to the bitch**(you all know who she is so I don't have to explain. lol)**. Then something shocking happened. Naraku appeared out of nowhere, beside Kikyo. "Hello **friend**" Naraku said menacingly to Inuyasha. Then he turned his head to Kagome. "Hello dear, today I'm going to have a little **fun** with you", he said smirking. Kagome screamed and hid behind Inuyasha. He growled as usual. "We all know what your idea of **fun** is Naraku. And its not the **fun** people expect" Inuyasha said. Naraku started walking towards them. "Inuyasha, whether you like it or not I **will **have Kagome all to myself" Naraku said saying Kagome's name sweetly and Inuyasha's coldly. Inuyasha pulled out his sword Tetsusaiga. "Not if I can help it". Naraku and Inuyasha started fighting while Kagome watched them, hoping Inuyasha would be victorious.

Suddenly, Naraku dissapeared, and appeared in front of Kagome. She gasped. He put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Inuyasha saw **all **of this. Inuyasha was beggining to transform into a demon. Kagome gasped. She remembered the last time Inuyasha had turned into a demon.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 FLASHBACK 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Little seven year old Kagome and nine year old Inuyasha were running through the forest playing tag. Inuyasha was it. They were having alot of fun together. "Nana Nana Boo Boo, you can't catch me!" little Kagome yelled. All of a sudden, a demon appeared in front of Kagome. Kagome screamed, and Inuyasha heard her. "DAMN IT!" he thought as he tried to catch up with her.

"You are a beautiful little pathetic human, it should be fun devouring you", the demon said. Kagome screamed when it dug its claws into her shoulder. Inuyasha arrived just in time to watch the scene. "KAGOME!!!!!", he yelled. He was beggining to tranform into a demon. His claws were growing, his fangs were getting bigger, and his eyes turned blood red. Kagome watched as Inuyasha ripped the demon limb by limb. Kagome gasped. "Inu-Inuyasha?", she said, her voice trembling. Inuyasha was about to attack her, but she started crying. Her tears made Inuyasha turn back to normal.

"Kagome, whats wrong?", he asked softly. Kagome looked up at him. "Don't you remember?". "No", was his reply. Kagome hugged him, which made him blush**(HOW CUTE!)**. Kagome told Inuyasha everything and he was going on and on about what an idiot he was for almost attcking her, and she kept telling him he couldn't control himself, but did he listen?...NO!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 END FLASHBACK 0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"OH CRAP!!!!"Kagome yelled. Naraku and Kikyo both turned towards her. "What the fuck are you yelling about wench?", the bitch asked. Kagome turned toward her. "INUYASHA IS TURNING DEMON!!!"she yelled. Kikyo rolled her eyes. "How stupid can a girl get?", she murmmerd. "Kikyo you evil fucking bitch with a torch shoved up your ass,**(lol)** I'm not kidding around with you. So get your white ass in gear and run!!", Kagome yelled back. Naraku smirked at her launguage. "And you Mr. I'm--SO-Smart-I-Jumped-Off-A-20meter-building, you are the most disgusting animal I have seen in my whole life, This is what a sign your holding would say:"**PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE YOUR CIGGERETE ENDS ON THE FLOOR, THE COCKROACHES ARE GETTING CANCER"**. Your such a shitbag".**(1000000xlolz)**. Naraku growled, but dropped her and ran, so did Kikyo.

And Inuyasha was getting ready to attack Kagome.

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:Sorry I haven't written for such a long time. I was busy. I'm gonna be updating more though. I hope this chapter wasn't too crappy. Tell me what ya think!**_


	10. Oh Crap!

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:YOOO!!! Happy New Year everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOO YA!! 2005 is finally here!! OH YEAH, UHUH, OH YEAH...ok I'll stop now. lolz. Anyway I'm havin a blast here! I can't believe how many people have reveiwed! THANX DUDES AND DUDDETES! It was so fun on New Years's Eve. Like I have a HUGE family. And theres like a bunch of little babies running around the house screaming bloody murder. lol. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Chapter 10 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Inuyasha was getting ready to attack....

Kagome closed her eyes, braced herself and screamed, but she felt herself being picked up by someone. She opened her eyes, looked up and gasped. It was Sango. "SANGO!!! When did you get back!?", Kagome asked. Sango started running. "I'll fill you in later, we have to run or that guy is gonna kill us". Kagome wanted to stay and help Inuyasha but she knew it would be best if she and Sango ran back home safely, so she nodded. She looked back at Inuyasha one last time and gave him a sorry look. Then they started running. Inuyasha growled. "**You will not escape!!**", he said and he started chasing after them. Too bad Kagome tripped on their way......

Kagome was running right behind Sango when she tripped. "KAGOME!! GET UP!! HE'S COMING!!", Sango yelled. But Kagome's foot was all tangled up. Kagome looked at Sango and screamed "RUN SANGO!!! I'LL BE OKAY!!!". Sango eyes went wide. "NO WAY!!!". Kagome smiled at her. "I'll be okay Sango. You have to trust me **please!**". Sango nodded slowly looking down in defeat. "I'm sorry Kagome", she said as she ran.

Soon Kagome had her foot untangled and started to run but someone caught her arm. She looked back and saw the demon Inuyasha. He growled. "You will not escape", he said. Kagome tried to get out of his grasp but he held on tighter. She finally gave up and looked at him hopefully. "Inuyasha, don't you remember who I am?", she asked him sadly.

"No"

"I'm Kagome, your friend"

"I don't have any friends"

"Ya you do. Your the most popular guy in school"

"ME!!? POPULAR!!!?"

"Ya...."

"Your lying"

"Ask anybody"

"It's 11:00pm, do I just go and knock on somebody's door and go "Dude, am I the most popular guy in school?"

"Ask them tommorow"

"Fine, but I'm not gonna hold back on killing you"

"Inuyasha....."

Kagome was starting to lose hope in trying to get him to remember. Then she had a great idea **'THE RING! That'll Make him remember!'**. Then Kagome started searching for the ring but she didn't find it. Then she remembered she left it at home. 'CRAP!' Then she started to run towards her hotel with Inuyasha growling "YOU WON'T ESCAPE!!!" behind her. She didn't know that Inuyasha would have some trouble killing her. She was starting to get tired after about 10 minutes, but she knew she was almost there. Then Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "Where do you think **your **going", he said grinning at his speed. She gasped as he started walking toward her. He raised his hand, ready to strike her, but it never came.

'Why can't I kill her?', Inuyasha thought.

Kagome braced herself for the second time, but again it never came. She opened her eyes and saw him deciding whether to kill her or not. 'This is my chance', she thought. Then she started running again. Inuyasha was catching up to her **fast**. 'Almost there', she thought. But she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She fell down holding her shoulder in pain. Inuyasha had slashed her.

Inuyasha actually felt guilty, even in his demon form. Kagome looked up at him, and for once she was actually afraid of him. He kneeled down and touched her face and she flinched. But she noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were turning back to amber. Then Inuyasha gasped at the scene in front of him. "KAGOME!!!", he yelled and put her in his lap. "Did I- Did I do this to you?". Kagome nodded. "But it's not y-".

"YES IT IS!! IF I WERE STRONGER THIS WOULDN"T HAVE HAPPENED!!!" he yelled as he tore his sleeve of and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Inuyasha....It's not your fault", Kagome said. Inuyasha hugged her to him. "What if I killed you? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself". Kagome looked up at him. "But you didn't". Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. "Kagome will you ever forgive me, I'll do **anything **you want". Kagome rubbed her chin. "**Anything?**". "Anything", Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled sweetly and said "I want you to dress up as a dog for the next week of school, and follow me around".

**""WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????"**

All the birds flew out of the tree.

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:LOL. I had alot of fun writing the last part. Anyway PLEEEEEEEEEASE read and reveiw!**_


End file.
